


Workday Interlude

by LadyRimouski



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRimouski/pseuds/LadyRimouski
Summary: A quick distraction from a busy day at Avengers Tower.





	Workday Interlude

You lean your head near to his, pitching your voice low “Care for a quicky?”

His eyes widen slightly in surprise, but his mouth quirks an answering smile. You cross the busy lab, and head for the hallway, leaving all the strategy of slipping away unnoticed to Steve. Passing through the archway, you slip inside the door of the bathroom to wait. It’s decorated in the same modern tech style as the rest of that floor: steel grey and soft blues, but with all the amenities of an upscale hotel washroom. Tony never does anything in half measures. To your left is a vanity area, with a deep counter and mirror opposite a couple upholstered leather chairs. To your right is a bank of two sinks, and two doors leading to a watercloset and a shower stall. You move into the vanity area and briefly check yourself over in the mirror.

Someone enters behind you. It’s Steve. As you turn to face him, he grips you by the waist, and lifts you up onto the counter. You kiss, fervently, hungrily. His hands trace up from your calves, sliding up your thighs. Tingles radiate through your flesh from his fingertips. His forearms push your skirt up to your hips, as his hands quest forward, gripping your ass. Your chest pushes forward in response, striving to be closer to him, to be one with him. You run your hands up your sides, cupping then squeezing your breasts, before tugging down the neckline of your shirt, catching it under your breasts and exposing your nipples. No bra today. You knew what you wanted this morning. Steve’s breath catches at the sight of your exposed bosom, and you feel his fingers tighten on the waistband of your panties. He pulls them slowly down, past your knees. You cross your ankles, and spread your creamy thighs wide, invitingly. He steps close, and you reach for him, unclipping his belt, unbuttoning his trousers. He reaches for his own waistband now, and slips it down, exposing himself. His cock slowly rising upward as it engorges with blood. You spread your hand across his abs. Bringing it down to encircle the base of his penis, then cupping your hand as you slide it up and down his shaft. You hear a moan of pleasure from deep in his throat, but it doesn’t slow his own hands. He pushes against your inner thigh, encircling your legs, and drawing his hands near to the growing ache between them. His thumbs massage, probing, exploring. They slide up and down your inner lips, caressing the sweet nub at the top. It takes you only a moment to be fully ready.

You grip the edge of the counter, and Steve takes his cock in his own hand, and guides it inside you. The ache for him is smoothly satisfied. You feel full and complete. Steve moves his arms to encircle you, pressing our bodies together. Yes. You want to be closer, even now as you have never been closer to another man, even as he’s inside you, you want more. He starts to grind his hips, sliding his cock gently in and out. From this angle, your clit rests along the top of his shaft, and you know it won’t take you long to come. His thrusts lengthen; he grips your hips to steady you. Each forward push sends a thrum of pleasure up through your belly to lodge in your throat. You tip your head upward and lean back on your arms, you lose track of everything except pleasure, a breathy moan escaping your lips at the height of every thrust.

“Shhh, shhh” Steve gendly admonishes, bringing one finger up to push against your lips. You had forgotten you were keeping quiet. Your musical giggle answers him. You lean forward again, bringing your forehead close to his, focusing on your breathing as you ride the waves of pleasure that threatening to break. Reminded of the time, you reach down between you and massage your pussy, feeling the rhythm of him pushing inside you. The waves break into sparkling motes of brightness that spread throughout your body. Your abs clench and twitch as your legs spread even farther of their own volition. The rhythmic clenching inside your pussy is more than Steve can handle, and it pushes him over the edge into his own orgasm. He gives one last thrust, as a not-so-quiet groan of triumph escapes his own lips. His legs start to flag a little, and he steps back and collapses into one of the leather armchairs opposite the vanity.

You just sit for a moment, panting with exertion, gazing guilelessly into each other’s eyes. After a moment, you take a deep breath and let it out slowly, stretching your back and looking up at the ceiling. Steve rises and walks out of sight to the other side of the washroom.

“Do you want a drink of water?” he asks.

“I’m not thirsty, thanks.” You hear the water running at the sink as you start to compose yourself, smoothing your hair, and re-adjusting your shirt as best you can. It may be a little stretched out, but you’ll cover it with your cardigan. Steve returns with a glass of water for himself, and a warm washcloth for you. You’re touched by the consideration he shows.

“You’re so thoughtful, thank you,” you say, stretching up and planting a soft kiss on his lips as he hands it to you. He sits back down on the chair as you wipe the traces of our lovemaking from your body. His eyes caress you languidly as you do, helping you feel unselfconscious as you perform this intimate toilette with an audience. You bear down, and his seed trickles out of you. Better now than in the lab. There’s less of it than in our earlier lovemaking. You’re bleeding him dry, you think to yourself as a smile quirks at your lips. Setting aside the washcloths in the soiled linens basket, you reach to recover your drawers from around your ankles, and slide them up. You hop off the counter, landing on your feet and wiggle your skirt back down into place. Steve rises, too, and grips the small of your back bringing you near him.

“Thank you, Y/N. This was unexpected.”

“You can expect more unexpected,” you reply as you rest your head against his chest for a moment. “Well. We’d better get back to work before everyone notices we’re gone.”

He smooths a stray lock of hair behind your ear, and plants a lingering kiss, as you pull away from him, unlock the door and head back to the lab. You don’t even notice you’re humming happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and the first time I've done any creative writing at all since high school, so be gentle.
> 
> This might become a chapter in a larger story, but I haven't written the beginning yet, so I'm just posting this on its own for now.


End file.
